


“I’ll Tell You How Much Happier I Was!”

by AnnoyumusWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Cute Ending i guess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I LOVE THE TWINS TOO MUCH!, Other, Rated T for language, even though it's only one word lol, i almost made myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyumusWriter/pseuds/AnnoyumusWriter
Summary: Atsumu knew deep down in his heart that his brother wasn’t destined to follow him forever but he let himself believe, he had always thought that Osamu would follow him, would always be there to back him up and when Osamu said he wouldn’t.Atsumu felt his world shatter into a million pieces and all he remembers in those moments was an overwhelming sadness he couldn’t explain.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	“I’ll Tell You How Much Happier I Was!”

**"When you are dead, I'll tell you. See I was happier then you!" Miya Atsumu**

When they were young, Atsumu and Osamu loved being twins. It would often get them things for free, their favourite being ice cream. Other times people would approach them on the street and say things like, _Wow you guys look so similar! I wish I had a twin!_

They did everything together, when they were in elementary their mother would dress them the same, they had always been interested in the same thing.

Osamu had always been behind Atsumu, not that he was any less stronger than his twin, it was just how he was. He was always following, always teasing, always there to back his twin up. Atsumu knew deep down in his heart that his brother wasn’t destined to follow him forever but he let himself believe, he had always thought that Osamu would follow him, would always be there to back him up and when Osamu said he wouldn’t.

Atsumu felt his world shatter into a million pieces and all he remembers in those moments was an overwhelming sadness he couldn’t explain.

That was three weeks ago, now Atsumu lay awake on the bottom bunk of his and Osamu’s bunk bed. It was currently two in the morning and his brother softly snored above him.

Tomorrow at least was Saturday, so he didn’t have to worry about getting up too early. Even still he should really try and get some sleep but every time he closed his eyes his thoughts wouldn’t let him drift off into dreamland. He had given up on the idea of sleep at around midnight.

Different memories flashed before his eyes, he remembered one quite clearly as if it has only happened yesterday.

_“‘Tsumu get down, you're gonna fall!” a young Osamu shouted up at his brother._

_“I’m fine, I’ve climbed this tree a thousand times before it’s easy!” He had shouted back at his twin but his mother had always taught him to never speak to soon and the next moment the branch broke and he fell to the ground, landing on his arm with a sickening crack!_

_“‘Tsumu!” his brother yelled after hearing his scream racing up the tiny hill to get to him “What happened?”_

_“I fell outta the tree” he sobbed, holding his arm close to his chest “Come on we’re gonna go get mom” Osamu slowly helped his brother to his feet before running ahead to alert their mother who had been making dinner._

_She had dropped what she was doing and loaded them both into the car, as they drove to the hospital Osamu didn’t let go of his brother’s hand “You can squeeze the pain into me ‘Tsumu don’t worry I can take it” his twin had told him._

_“I’m fine, I don’t need your help” he remembered responding to his twins words “Well then fine, it’s not my fault you broke your arm anyway I told you not to climb that tree” Osamu responded “Dumbass why would I listen to you” his twin flared at him “If you weren’t already injured I’d smack you across the face” even though his brother never let go of his hand._

_When him and his mother arrived home that night, his father had come to retrieve Osamu a couple hours earlier as it was getting late. He raced through the door and up to their bedroom, shaking his brother awake and showing him his new cast “Isn’t it so cool!” He exclaimed “I guess” his twin had responded “Well I think it is and I’ll even let you be the first to sign it” he said holding a sharpie out towards his brother._

Atsumu smiled at the memory, it was one of his favourites though he wasn’t even sure if his brother remembered it.

He gave a huff of annoyance before lightly kicking the bed above him, “‘Samu” he whispered when his brother didn’t reply, he kicked again harder this time accompanied by a slightly louder whisper of his twin’s name. This time he received a groan in reply.

“What the fuck do you want ‘Tsumu” Osamu’s words slurred with sleep.

“Come down here” Atsumu whispered, his brother groaned again but he could hear his mattress making that squeaky sound and he almost sighed in relief.

Seconds later, though it felt like hours to Atsumu, his brother was pushing him against the wall to make room for himself. It was the same as when they were younger and one of them had nightmares.

“Did you have another nightmare?” his brother asked after a few moments of silence. His words were still slightly slurred but he rubbed the sleep outta his eyes.

Atsumu shook his head lightly “I couldn’t sleep.”

Osamu gave a soft hum, he turned his body so he was facing his twin though Atsumu stayed on his back, staring up at the wooden planks.

“You wanna talk about it?” Osamu asked, a couple seconds later. He turned to stare up at the wooden planks as well.

Atsumu did, he wished he could tell his brother what this sadness was in his chest but what if his brother laughed at him.

“What if I’m never gonna be the happy twin, what if I’m destined to have this overwhelming feeling in my chest forever” The words were out of his mouth before his brain could process them. His hands clutched at the sheets, he waited for his brother's laughter.

Osamu only gave another soft hum “You wanna talk about it?” he asked again, facing his brother.

Atsumu only shrugged, not quite sure, what he had to say “Not really” he replied, it was just easier that way and if he did try to explain he felt he might start crying and that’s one of the last things he wanted to do in front of his brother.

They were quiet for a while before Osamu spoke “Remember when we were younger and you fell out of that tree” he asked.

Atsumu let himself smile softly, he hoped his brother couldn’t see his face.

“Yeah, I was actually just thinking about that” he replied.

“And you did it after I told you to get down before you fell” Osamu said, laughing.

Atsumu began laughing as well, he really was a stubborn child (not that he wasn’t still as a teenager.)

Their laughter eventually died down, hoping to god that their parents hadn’t heard and come bursting into their bedroom wondering why the twins were up at two thirty in the morning.

“You’ll be fine without me ‘Tsumu” Osamu said “You’ll meet new people, have new opportunities. You know we can’t be together forever” he finished.

Atsumu had to bite his lip to stop from crying “I know, I’m just gonna miss you” he said, tears starting to form.

“I’m gonna miss you too,” Osamu confessed and Atsumu swore he could hear his twin's voice crack.

They stayed silent for a while, taking in each other’s company before Atsumu broke the silence.

“Hey, remember when we were younger and one of us had nightmares so we would cuddle together” he asked, his brother nodded.

Atsumu moved closer to his brother before burying his head in his twin’s neck, Osamu slowly brought his arms around his brother’s body, holding him close just like he had done when they were kids.

When they’re mother came to wake them up the next morning and saw her twins who were always bickering at each other, sleeping peacefully with their arms wrapped around each other like when they were younger. She quietly shut the door before walking downstairs to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a while since I've written a fanfic. 
> 
> I was thinking about how Atsumu must have felt when Osamu told him he wouldn't be going pro and this fic was born. 
> 
> I almost made myself cry at some points and thinking about what I'll experience when I eventually have to go off to college or uni and leave my younger brothers behind and it kinda fueled this fic in a way i guess.
> 
> Also little fun fact about this fic when I wrote that the twins receive free stuff because they were twins is based off of a young girl from Russia who would stay with my mother's family when she was younger during the summer, she would get free things because of how pretty the blue of her eyes were. 
> 
> The first part of this story was heavily based off of/inspired by Glitter and Crimson written by DemigodWolf, it's also a Miya Twins fanfic and I highly recommend it. 
> 
> Well that's enough from me, bye! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. this story wasn't beta read so sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes :)
> 
> edit (08/03/2020): thank you all so much for 200 hits!!!!
> 
> edit (12/15/2020: thank you so much for 600 hits!!! When I wrote this fanfic I wasn’t expecting to get more then 100 so I am forever grateful for all your love towards my crappy writing skills 😁.


End file.
